


Die Schatten und das Licht

by Wopfedra



Series: H&As Writing Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Darkness, Dunkelheit - Freeform, Leitmotiv: Licht, Licht, light - Freeform, unbenannte Charaktere, writing challenge
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wopfedra/pseuds/Wopfedra
Summary: Die Sonne war wütend, so wütend, dass sie in tausende Splitter zerbrach. Und die Schatten waren traurig.





	Die Schatten und das Licht

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe eine Writing Challenge mit wem angefangen, das hier ist was altes, was ich 2017 irgendwann geschrieben habe.
> 
> Das Leitmotiv, was mir vorgegeben wurde ist "Licht"

Wenn es hell ist, ist alles gut. Licht spendet Wärme. Wenn man es sieht, kommt in einem das Gefühl von Hoffnung auf, und Hoffnung ist gut. Das Licht vertreibt die Dunkelheit. Helle Sonnenstrahlen verdrängen das Dunkel der Nacht. Die Schatten, die sich über ganze Häuser, Städte, Länder gelegt haben. Sie verkriechen sich in die hintersten Ecken, in denen die Sonne sie nicht findet. Die Sonne ist ihr Feind. Das macht sie zu unserem Held. Die Dunkelheit birgt Gefahren, sie macht dich blind. Licht nimmt dir diese Blindheit, zeigt dir die Wahrheit. Mit jedem Morgen nimmt die Sonne ihren Platz als Beschützer ein. Sie kündigt einen neuen Tag an. Einen Neuanfang. Neue Möglichkeiten. Steht die Sonne am Himmel, wird es ein guter Tag. Sind die Schatten vergangen, fürchten wir nichts mehr, das ist uns gewiss, wir sind unbesiegbar. Licht öffnet uns die Augen, zeigt uns die Gefahr, damit wir uns gegen sie auflehnen können.

Dann haben wir es verstanden, dass es nicht die Sonne ist, sondern nur das Licht. Und wir haben das Licht eingefangen, es gebändigt, es uns Untertan gemacht. Und die Sonne war wütend und traurig zugleich.   
Sie versteckt sich hinter Wolken, nicht immer, denn sie genießt es noch immer, uns zuzusehen, aber doch oft genug. Außerdem zeigt sie sich im Kampf gegen die Schatten, denn die Menschen haben diese Aufgabe von ihr nie verstanden. Sie sehen die Schatten nun nicht mehr als etwas, was man aus der Ferne vertreibt, nein. Sie gehen in die Schatten hinein, um sie von innen heraus zu zerreißen. Einfach aus Spaß verscheuchen sie die Schatten, die wenigen, die am Tage noch da sind. Sie suchen die Dunkelheit auf, einfach um sie zu zerstören.   
Und wenn die Menschen nicht schnell genug sind, suchen die Schatten Schutz in ihnen. Sie verstecken sich in ihren Feinden, in deren Augen sie „falsch, böse, unheimlich“ sind. Denn Menschen suchen so etwas niemals in sich selbst. Sie urteilen andere, _anderes_, aber niemals sich.

Und die Sonne war sauer. Aber nicht auf die Schatten, die Dunkelheit, die Finsternis. Nein. Es waren die Menschen, die sie anfing, zu verachten. Sie rächte sich.

Sie schickte ihnen Hitze, heißer als die Wärme, die sie gewohnt waren. Sie schickte ihnen Kälte, kälter als es ihnen jemals gewesen ist. Und bald fand sie eine Verbündete, denn auch die Natur fühlte sich von den Menschen hintergangen. Sie schickte ihnen Riesige Wellen und Stürme. Sie errichtete neue Berge und ließ sie nach dem Vorbild der Sonne Hitze versprühen. Doch die Menschen nahmen die Warnungen nicht ernst. Sie wehrten sich, verteidigten sich, bekämpften nun die Sonne selbst, ihre einstige Beschützerin.   
Die Schatten, die einst bloß Verstecke in den Herzen der Menschen gesucht hatten, waren längst von ihnen übernommen worden. Wenige freie Schatten blieben.

Sie wollten das alles nicht. Auch, wenn die Sonne ihnen schadete, sie verbrannte und verbannte, hassten sie sie nicht. Die Sonne war ihr alter Freund. Denn ohne die Sonne, konnte es keine Schatten geben. Und gäbe es keine Dunkelheit, so wäre die Sonne lange überflüssig gewesen.

Sie wollten sich auf ihre Seite stellen, aber wussten, dass die Nähe ihr Ende sein würde. Sie sehnten sich nach Freiheit. Wünschten sich die Zeit zurück, in der sie die Nacht regierten, und die Sonne die für den Tag ablöste. Die Sonne verspürte dieselbe Sehnsucht. Sie sah, dass es an Schatten mangelte, dass sie kraftlos waren. Sie wusste, dass die Schatten langsam vergingen und dass die, die es nicht tun würden, letzten Endes an ihrer Seite ihr Ende finden würden, da es zu wenige sein würden um den Drang zu widerstehen.

Und dann gab sie nach. Sie ergab sich den Kämpfen der Menschen. Sie ergab sich dem Flehen der Schatten. Sie ergab sich ihrer eigenen Sehnsucht, dem Verlangen nach dem Leben in Harmonie und Einklang. Und sie zersplitterte.

Die Sonne zersplitterte in Tausend und Abermillionen Splitter. Die Splitter strahlten und Glitzerten noch immer, sie waren aber kleiner und schadeten den Schatten nicht mehr. Und die Schatten ordneten sich ein. Sie verbreiteten sich, rangen sich um die funkelnden Bruchstücke am Himmel. Sie umfassten sie, vorsichtig, um sie zu beschützen. Die Lichter schadeten ihnen nun nicht mehr, und teilten sich den Himmel mit den Sternen, denn so nannte die Sonne ihre Splitter.

Und von nun an war es dunkel auf der Erde. Die Sterne spendeten Licht denen, die es annahmen, aber nicht genug für die, denen es egal war. Und die Sonne war zufrieden. Sie spürte langsam, wie die geschwächten Schatten sich an ihrer Macht aufluden und neue Kraft schöpften. Und alles war gut.

~~~~~~~

„Mama, wie sieht die Sonne denn aus?“ Sie setzt sich in ihrem Bett auf, die Decke rutscht ihr in den Schoß. Ihre schokoladenbraunen Augen schauen mich voll Verwunderung an.

Ich streiche ihr durchs Haar. „Man sagt, sie ist viel größer als die Sterne, so unendlich viel größer.“ Meine Tochter streckt ihre Arme aus. „So groß?“ fragt sie.   
Ich muss schmunzeln. Sie hat ihre Finger soweit es geht gespreizt und strengt sich an mit ihnen so weit nach außen zu reichen, wie es nur geht. Ich klappe das Buch zu aus dem ich ihr soeben vorgelesen habe und lege es neben mich auf das Bett.

„Soo groß.“ ich strecke meine Arme ebenfalls aus, um sie dann aber in einer Umarmung um mein Kind zu legen. Sie kichert und erwidert die Umarmung. Ich werfe einen Blick auf die Uhr, die hinter ihr an der Wand hängt. „Es ist schon spät, ich glaube, du musst schlafen, mein Schatz.“ Ich löse mich aus der Umarmung und bin dabei aufzustehen, als sie mich am Ärmel packt.

„Aber ich will nicht!! Erzähl mir von der Sonne! Warum kommt sie nicht wieder??“ Ich greife nach der Decke und decke meine Tochter zu, während sie sich hinlegt. Mein Blick und der nach einer Antwort suchende meiner Tochter treffen sich.   
„Es ist noch nicht an der Zeit.“ antworte ich schließlich, als ich das Buch an mich nehme. „Wann ist denn die richtige Zeit?“   
Ich stehe jetzt in der Tür und blicke sie an. „Jetzt ist es die richtige Zeit für dich zu schlafen.“ sage ich mit einem matten Lächeln.

„Mamaaa!“ Ich muss lachen. „Wenn es an der Zeit ist, wirst du es schon merken.“ Sie legt den Kopf schief. Natürlich gibt sie nicht Ruhe. „Echt? Woran merke ich, dass sie wieder da ist?“ Aber es ist auch meine eigene Schuld, dass ich ihr von der Geschichte erzählt habe.

„Bitte, lass uns morgen weiterreden.“ sage ich mit ruhiger Stimme. „Wenn die Sonne Licht macht, ist es dann überall hell?“ Diese Aussage überrascht mich. _Natürlich_, will ich antworten. _Die Sonne bringt das, was man Tag nennt, sie kommt, um uns zu erleuchten_.   
Sagen tue ich es aber nicht. Sie ist noch zu jung. Sie versteht es noch nicht. Und doch, wie banal es auch klingt, die wenigsten würden auf so eine einfache Verbindung schließen, die, dass die Sonne die Nacht erhellt.

„In der Tat meine Kleine, in der Tat.“ murmele ich leise, mehr zu mir als zu ihr. „Schlaf g –“ ich will die Tür zumachen, mich auf dem Raum winden, in dem ich etwas angefangen habe, was nicht hätte sein sollen, etwas, was die doch überall gegenwärtige Dunkelheit hatte verbergen wollen

„- aber, Aber: wenn die Sonne doch all die Sterne zusammen ist, wie kann die dann sich komplett wieder zusammen machen? Braucht sie nicht Hilfe?“

Ich sehe sie einfach an. _Genau das_. Sie hat es. Sie hat es verstanden. Wie? Sie hat es besser verstanden als alle anderen. Besser als alle um uns herum und die Menschen vor uns.   
Ich will nicken, will sie in den Arm nehmen, ihr erklären, dass alles gut wird, dass sie recht hat, dass alles _endlich gut wird. _

Aber ich tue es nicht. Meine Tochter sieht mich schief an. Ich muss mich zusammen reißen. „Gute Nacht, mein Sonnenschein.“ flüstere ich. Dann schließe ich vorsichtig die Tür.

Als ich weit genug weg gegangen bin, weit genug weg von der dünnen Wand des Kinderzimmers, weit genug, dass sie mich nicht mehr hört, lehne ich mich an der Wand an. Das Buch presse ich fest gegen meine Brust.

Dann spüre ich sie. Es kitzelt und ich kann, ohne es zu sehen, genau verfolgen, wo meine Träne entlang rollt. Ich sehe nach vorne, an der anderen Wand des Flurs Hängt ein Bild von uns beiden. Sie ist so glücklich.   
Wir sind auf einer Wiese, im Hintergrund die Sterne. Sie greift danach. Dann wird das Bild unscharf. Unscharf durch die Tränen, die mir in die Augen steigen und mir die Sicht nehmen.

Ich sinke langsam zu Boden, bis ich auf dem Boden sitze, die Beine angezogen und das Buch nicht loslassend. Ein leises Geräusch, ähnlich den Regentropfen, wenn sie sanft auf die Erde aufprallen sagt mir, dass meine Tränen auf den Buchrücken fallen. Ich halte es so, dass ich es begutachten kann.

Es ist alt, natürlich. Das Leder ist dunkelbraun, und manchmal knirscht es, wenn ich das Buch aufschlage. vorne drauf erkennt mal einen runden Kreis. Er ist golden und jedes Mal, wenn er Licht einfängt, reflektiert er es und glänzt.   
Der Kreis ist umrahmt von sich ringelnden Zacken, die sich von dem Kreis aus wegbewegen und über den gesamten Einband erstrecken.

Ich schlage die Seite auf, aus der ich eben vorgelesen habe. Mein Blick liest den letzten Teil Mal für Mal. Ich hatte gelogen. Das Ende, welches ihr vorgelesen habe, ist nicht das, welches dort wirklich niedergeschrieben steht.   
Ich schlurze auf. Weitere Tränen treten mir in die Augen. Ist es Freude? Ist es Verzweiflung? Ist es Angst? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um sie, doch gleichzeitig empfinde ich Stolz.  


Im Kinderzimmer dreht sich das Mädchen von der Wand hin zu ihrem Fenster. „Ich helfe dir, Sonne.“ flüstert sie.   
Durch das Fenster fällt Licht, silbernes, denn die Sterne haben gebannt gelauscht. Sie haben gefunden, wonach sie gesucht haben. Gesucht für eine lange, lange Zeit. Sie ist es. Hoffnung.


End file.
